waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: The Timeline
Key Events and Developments The first "odd" occurrences were recorded in 1365, with minor incidents in Toledo, Rome and Munich. Very little was thought of it at that point, but it set the stage for recording incidents. World Events, 1365-1367, unfold similar to the original timeline, but even in those two years in, by the birth of Richard of Bordeaux, small deviations have already been introduced. The following timeline features events focused on the Anglo-French conflict and what would eventually grow into a global chain of events. For context, click on the individual years for the world events, as well as more detail on local events. 1367 * January: the birth of''' Richard of Bordeaux''' * January: Ferdinand I becomes King of Portugal. * April: Battle of Nájera; Castile: Pedro + the English defeat Henry II + the French. * October: Pope Urban V makes the first attempt to move the Papacy back to Rome. 1368 * Chartering: the Guild of Surgeons Within the City of London. 1369 * March: Pedro of Castile loses the Battle of Montiel to Henry II. * May: Charles V of France renounces the Treaty of Brétigny, resuming war with England. * August: the death of Queen Philippa of Hainault. * December: localized Welsh rebellion against England (financed by France). 1370 * Stricken: 'Edward ''of Woodstock contracts dysentery. * '''September: The Siege of Limoges is launched. * September: Edward of Angoulême''' survives the plague.' '1371' * '''March:' Prince Edward of Woodstock surrenders administration of Aquitaine and returns to England. * June: In England, Richard brings big brother Edward into the secret-psi tutoring fold... 1372 * May: '''Localized Welsh rebellion, part two. * '''June: '''the Battle of La Rochelle results in loss of English control of the Channel. * '''July: the psi-connection puts the Young Bros on the road to the arcane. 1373 * June: The Anglo-Portuguese alliance is signed. * Bristol, in England, is made an independent county. * The Arcane: After a year of secret R&D, encouragement: they're not dead yet. 1374 * April: English writer Geoffrey Chaucer makes waves in the wine. * Pandemic: a form of the Great Plague returns to Europe. * Life Prep: Edward (9) and Richard (7) seem wise beyond their years... 1375 * January: the brothers invade and invigorate the Royal Court, saving Alice Perrers from herself. * June: 'the ''Treaty of Bruges provides temporary peace in France. * '''August: Richard recruits and trains 5 into his own Royal Order of Merlin cadre. 1376 * The Brothers' Court Assault: The Dynamic Duo delight courtiers – and keep them honest. * March: 'the Treaty of Bruges is extended a year * '''April: '''the ''Long Parliament * 'May: '''the ''Miraculous Recovery of Crown Prince Edward of Woodstock * '''August: House Plantagenet founds the Royal Company ''(RC) * '''September: '''Prince Edward appoints John Wycliffe liaison to the Church (kicking off the English Reformation and the reorganization of ''House Plantagenet management). * October: founded Office of Works/Royal Architect * December: founded Royal Academy of Natural Philosophies (RANP) 1377 * January: '''the Pope moves the Papacy from Avignon to Rome * '''January: cash infusion from "Richard's secret gold mine" * March: '''Resumption of negotiations with France * '''May: '''Pope Gregory XI condemns John Wycliffe * '''June: '''the Death of Edward III and accession of Prince Edward to the throne of England. '''1378 * Point 1379 * Point 1380 * Point 1381 * Point 1382 * Point 1383 * Point 1384 * Point 1385 * Point 1386 * Point 1387 * Point 1388 * Point 1389 * Point